


Scene from A Picnic Table

by SparkintheHazelcoffee1998



Series: Scene From [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash is a Good Dad, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, TWO IDIOTS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998/pseuds/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998
Summary: Picnic in the park. Bobby fixes Christopher a chili dog. Antics ensue
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Scene From [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828099
Comments: 43
Kudos: 250
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Scene from A Picnic Table

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff. Bobby and Christopher make a good team too. Decided to make this a series. Please enjoy.

**Scene from a Picnic Table**

Late July, 2020- Veterans Memorial Park- Los Angeles CA:

As far as the weather in LA in July goes- it was a surprisingly mild afternoon at the park, as the 118 gathered for a post Independence Day Family gathering. With no one scheduled to be on shift till the next evening, it meant that the whole crew could indulge in an afternoon of fun.

Bobby Nash, in particular, enjoyed these gatherings. Ever the Father of the station, he oversaw all food preparations down to the last detail, manning the charcoal grill, and laying out one of his legendary spreads that were spoken about by the crews of other stations in hushed, jealous tones. Happy with the burgers’ grill progress, he collects them onto a serving platter and heads over to the picnic table practically groaning from the strain of the other dishes on offer.

He places them between the hot dogs and the brisket that he had been seasoning for days and then slow cooked for the last 7 hours. Harry looked devastated when informed that he would have to wait for the picnic in order to have some and nothing Athena offered as an alternative could placate him that morning.

Speaking of Harry- Bobby looks around for his whereabouts and sees him kicking a ball back and forth with Denny and Chimney, clearly having a good time and waiting for the word to come and eat.

A small smile forming on his face, Bobby glances back down to look things over. Satisfied, he preps a plate- brisket, a burger with all the fixings, four deviled eggs from the cooler, two massive dill pickles (his brine recipe) and a hot dog with spicy mustard, piled high with raw white onions- and hands it off to a grateful Maddie Buckley, who is just beginning to show. 

_Cravings can be a bitch- and poor Chimney “why couldn’t it be ice cream” Han has run himself ragged hunting down onions and mincing garlic for his expecting, soon to be fiance, no doubt. Bobby didn’t have the heart to tell him he can buy minced garlic by the bottle. That would crush him._

The rest of the crew descends on the food as if they may never eat again and Bobby, as he often does these days, focuses in on Christopher Diaz.

“Hi Uncle Bobby!” the ever exuberant Christopher says in greeting.

“Hey Little Man!” Bobby responds. _I’ll be your grandfather one day, and everyone knows it, except for those two Idiots who won’t get on with it already! “_ Let me fix you a plate. What would you like?”

“May I have a chili dog?” Christopher asks, with a hint of wonder.

“Of course you may! You can have whatever you want.” Bobby says indulgently. He’d give Christopher the moon if he requested it. Bobby was head over heels for the little boy, and could deny him nothing.

Bobby fixes Christopher a chili dog, fully loaded with his delectable chili and mountains of shredded cheese. Christopher regularly proclaims it to be the best he’s ever eaten- word of which has gotten back to his relatives in El Paso, causing a mini firestorm of protest. He places the plate down in front of him as Christopher negotiates the bench and sits down.

Christopher starts eating, his face lighting up with enjoyment and Bobby can only grin.

_Now, where are those two idiots?_

Bobby does a sweep of the park and sees Buck and Eddie engaged in an intense conversation by a couple of trees.

He catches Athena’s ever watchful eye, also surveying the scene, and she shakes her head in disgust.

Ahh, one of _those_ conversations.

“They’re doing it again, aren’t they Uncle Bobby?”

“Doing what, Little Man?”

“They’re having the “Talk” again.”

_The “Talk”?_

“The “Living Together” talk.” Christopher elaborates.

“Really?” Perhaps they’re not idiots after all.

“Yeah, but Buck is being stupid, and Daddy isn’t helping his own case, really”.

“How? Why not?”, Bobby asks, unable to hide his impatience. _Nope,_ _idiots_.

“Who’s leaning against a tree right now?”

Odd Question- Bobby looks and sees that Eddie is and Buck is –

“Shaking his head…’ Christopher says, and then Bobby sees Eddie-

“Putting his hands on Buck’s shoulders”. Christopher sighs. “They’re not even halfway done!”

Christopher takes a bite of his chili dog and Bobby wonders how many times the poor boy has had to witness this conversation.

“Sounds bad, Little Man.”

“They’re just being dumb, as usual. You should hear them Uncle Bobby: ‘Don’t you want to move in with us?’ 'You know I do!'. 'Then why won’t you just…?' ‘You know why!‘, ‘I don’t care what they think, Buck!’, 'They’re your Family!’, ‘ _You’re_ my Family!’”

Chris takes another bite, evidently Bobby’s chili is a balm for his young soul, and Bobby is impressed at how he has nailed both Eddie and Buck’s tones and mannerisms.

“They’ve been saying the same thing for _days,_ Uncle Bobby, I can’t even eat a bagel without them getting into it; it’s like watching a tennis match!”

Bobby can’t help but grin again. Christopher Diaz is nine going on twenty-five.

“I hate tennis now.” The little boy says in a matter of fact tone, rivaling Hen prepping a diatribe.

Bobby sneaks him a red velvet cupcake, and looks back over to the trees. Eddie and Buck are now looking down at their feet and mumbling.

“Are they looking at their feet yet?”

“Actually, yes!”.

“They’ll start hugging in a second”. As if on cue, the two men embrace. Fortunately, Bobby doesn’t need to try to make out what words they are saying.

Christopher fills in the blanks.

“ ‘I hate when we fight.’ ‘Me too’. ‘We’ll figure it out’, ‘I know we will’, ‘I love you _so_ much’, ‘I love you **more**.’ Sad.”

Bobby slips him a lemon bar.

Evidently, done with their “Talk”, at least for today, Buck and Eddie walk towards the picnic table, hand in hand. Bobby finds that reassuring, and a bit sweet, but Christopher Diaz is _not_ impressed.

He faces them with the look of a weathered Captain admonishing new recruits: “Stop being silly you two. I already figured it out for you.”

They pause, stunned.

“What? One of us had to do it!” Christopher declares, and Eddie’s jaw is almost to the ground.

"Buck will spend the night tonight and tomorrow make us banana pancakes for breakfast. Then you will help Daddy clean out the guest room so you can put your stuff in there when you move in after your next shift. Aunt Maddie said you could always sublet your apartment and if you leave furniture there, you can charge more and it will pay for itself. But bring your dining room table, it’s nicer than ours.”

Eddie and Buck can only blink. They look to Bobby, but he is just along for the ride.

“But Christopher, what about…”

“What _about_ them Buck?” Christopher asks him, with all the weariness of a child forced to be more _adult_ than those who actually run into burning buildings for a living.

Christopher sighs. “They’re in _Texas_. We’re _here_. What are they going to be able to do about any of it? Our Family here matters to me more.”

Eddie and Buck look at each other once again. Buck looks teary and nods, while Eddie looks like he could do back flips. They start hugging again.

Christopher turns to face Bobby. “Good grief,” he mutters softly.

Bobby hands him a fudge brownie.


End file.
